


Tornado

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/">tf_speedwriting</a>'s Sept. 4, 2010 round for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/125851.html?">this</a> picture prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)'s Sept. 4, 2010 round for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/125851.html?) picture prompt.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000pz7kr/)

Title: Tornado  
Universe: G1  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Swoop, Sludge, Streetwise, Blades, Hot Spot, First Aid (and well, Groove is there, he's just not mentioned.)  
Notes: written for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)'s Sept. 4, 2010 round for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/125851.html?) picture prompt.

It had started off as nothing. A normal day with a normal public relations trip through the central portion of the United States, with a crisp blue sky overhead and some cows in the fields around them.

None of them had thought their perfectly normal day could go to hell so fast.

Their team was an unusual one. Optimus had wanted more of the Autobots to become comfortable with the Humans—and vice versa—so he had sent Swoop and Sludge out with the Protectobots on their tour of the Midwestern states. The Dinobots had been a hit with the younger humans, and Swoop had been as excited to meet them as they were to meet a “real” pteranadon, and the Protectobots had charmed the older humans. It was a good trip, and they were happy to be out on it together, even if Sludge wasn’t as enthusiastic as the others.

They were moving down a quiet two-lane highway at a speed Sludge was capable of moving at comfortably when the storm blew up out of nowhere. One moment they had been walking along and answering Swoop’s questions about everything they were seeing and the next they were being battered by winds stronger than any of them had ever been in before.

Blades, who had been circling lazily overhead was blown out of the sky and into the ground more quickly than any of the rest of them could react. As the Protectobot crashed with a screech of metal and a plume of black smoke, a bolt of lightning dropped from the clouds and arced through Sludge. Swoop fought the winds to get to his brother’s side as the other Protectobots ran to their own injured brother.

Sludge was saying something, but Swoop couldn’t make it out over the storm. And whatever it was, it couldn’t be as important as making sure his brother was all right. He was kneeling down next to Sludge when the wind picked up, tugging at his wings and plating and driving rain—sudden as the rest of the storm—into his head crest.

“Down!” He could finally understand what his brother was saying. “Swoop, down!”

For a moment, the flyer wondered why he was supposed to get down—he was already kneeling, wasn’t he?—and then he was tugged off the ground and up into the storm. The air swirled around him, hard and violent and his thrusters were no help at all in trying to gain control of himself. Swoop spun around with the winds, losing track of the rest of his team and even which direction the ground was. He was battered by debris and water and dirt were both making their way into the seams in his armor. He felt slow and sluggish, mentally and physically, the longer he spun around in the wind.

And just as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he was flung out of the storm and back onto the highway.

Swoop lay there, assessing his damage and the state of his systems and staring up at the clear sky in confusion. To his left, he could still hear the storm raging but the sky directly above him was that same crystal blue it had been before the storm blew in. It was confusing; how could weather even do that?

He lay there in confusion and pain for several very long minutes before he realized Streetwise was kneeling down next to him. Slowly—painfully, due to the buildup of debris in the joints—he turned to look at the Protectobot.

“What… happen?”

Streetwise gave him a relieved grin. “Good, you’re okay. I mean, mostly. We got caught in a tornado.”

“Am him Sludge and him Blades okay?” Swoop tried to sit up, but his joints refused to move.

“Sludge is fine, but Aid says that Blades is going to need some time in medbay.” Streetwise put a hand on his shoulder. “Stay down. He’ll be over to look at you in a minute. Hot Spot’s calling the base right now; they’ll probably send Skyfire out to pick us up.”

“Okay.” Swoop would rather fly home under his own power, but he knew he wasn’t in any condition to do that. “No one else hurt?”

The Protectobot grinned ruefully. “Well, I got hit in the head with a fence post, but don’t tell Aid. He’s already got enough to worry about.”

The Dinobot gave him an understanding grin; he did the same thing with his own brothers sometime. “Me not tell.”

“Oh good.” Streetwise kept his comforting hand on Swoop’s shoulder until First Aid came to look the Dinobot over. Then, once the worst of the muck was cleaned out of Swoop’s joints, they sat together in the sun and waited for their ride home.  


[](http://gpxpl.us/xwpiq) [](http://gpxpl.us/awrxD) [](http://gpxpl.us/cklhD) [](http://gpxpl.us/AVChD) [](http://gpxpl.us/GxcHD) [](http://gpxpl.us/XxcHD)


End file.
